Rain and Tears
by Senkensha
Summary: Legolas is summoned to his fathers chambers only to Learn that the One Ring has been found..only to be told.. Return with The Ring..or do not return at all.


Title: Rain and Tears  
  
Summary: Legolas is summoned to his fathers chambers to learn that the One ring has been found. Its a sort of prequel What if as in "What conversation took place that sent Legolas with the fellowship?"   
  
Rating: PG Its all good.  
  
Comments: I wrote this cause I have an interest in Thranduil and have only seen fics that make him out to be some sort of son abusing/incestous alcoholic.. and was rather disappointed that more fics aren't written about him. I Have seen the movies, I am currently in the process of reading the books..so anyone that wants to bitch about inaccuracies or whatever can eat me.  
  
Disclaimer: No.  
  
Staring out into the dark, rainy night, Legolas shifted from one foot to the other, idly wondering if his shift was finished yet. He peered out over to the East and felt a frown form on his lips as he realized it was still as dark as it was when he looked over just a few moments before. Not that it really mattered; standing guard had gotten him out and away from his father.   
  
He still frowned when he thought back to just after dinner. Legolas had seen the messenger arrive, had seen the cloaked figure being ushered off into his fathers chambers and the doors quickly shut behind them. It wasn't often that they got messengers from outside of Mirkwood and even less often that Thranduil would accept messages; and he'd half considered trying to sneak in around the secondary door, but had thought better of it when he'd realized how close he was to being summoned for his shift.   
  
Well, his curiosity would just have to wait for the sunrise, just like he would. Legolas settled himself down at the base of the massive fir tree, knowing that it would be at least an hour yet until the light would begin to creep its way up over the mountains.   
  
"Impatient as always, Prince." A soft chuckle issued from the dark just off to his right; Legolas couldn't help but jump slightly. "I know you saw the messenger and the curiosity is just eating you alive."  
  
Legolas grinned in the dark and shrugged a shoulder. "Aye, but then you know that anything that has to do with a messenger and my father always piques my curiosity Ecthelion."   
  
Ecthelion returned the grin as he approached Legolas, giving him a playful slap on the shoulder. "Speaking of your father, he said last night that he requires your presence in his chambers when your duty was up- I warn you he's having one of his wonderful headaches."  
  
Legolas grimaced. Either the news was just that disturbing, or his father had worked himself up into it. Sighing softly he glanced back over to the East and saw that dawn had indeed started to creep up. Well, he couldn't use his shift as an excuse to hold off going. "Well then, I suppose I should head home then; are you here to relieve me?"  
  
Ecthelion shook his head, spraying droplets of water everywhere then shrugging a shoulder. "Not really no. Someone else will be along soon; I have the honorable task of bringing yon prince back home."  
  
"Well then if that is the case I better lead or we'll both be hopelessly lost!" Legolas smirked, gently shoving the younger elf aside, and jogging ahead. He could hear Ecthelion tumble over and yelp as the tree Legolas had been leaning on tangled him up in its branches; laughing faintly Legolas sprinted ahead. He knew that the younger elf could catch up easily, their game of tag carrying them all the way into the main hall. By then the sun had started making its appearance, stabbing through the mist of the night, and into the doorway as Legolas and Ecthelion tumbled inside laughing and making a general racket.  
  
"Are you both purposely trying to make enough noise for the orcs to hear, or did you both come up with a new way to announce the Princes arrival?" A clipped icy voice brought them out of their horseplay. Ecthelion looking properly chastised; Legolas on the other hand gave the Advisor a flat look. A tall and dour looking elf stood in the center of the hall, hands clasped behind his back, looking more like an ice-carved statue than that of a living being.  
  
"As charming as ever in the mornings, Advisor Maeglin. I assure you no orcs chased us here, so I think we're safe for the time being." Legolas' tone matched Maeglins evenly. "I'm here to see my father, is he awake or is he still resting?"  
  
Maeglin looked at the Prince and his companion with a look of slight disdain; it was no secret that the Advisor found the two to be intolerable when placed together and that intolerance grew more as the years passed. Younger ones should be seen and not heard was stodgy old Maeglins motto. Legolas and Ecthelion had come to the conclusion a long time ago that it was written somewhere on Maeglins wall in his room and that he grinned fondly at it before he rested each nigh; however, neither had been brave enough to enter the Advisors private chambers to find out.  
  
"He is awake and waiting for you Prince Legolas, but I should warn you he is in bed, his headache was particularly harsh this time." Turning Maeglin stiffly led the two towards Thranduils private room; once at the door he gave Ecthelion a look that clearly stated he was not invited and his next words said just as much. "King Thranduil asked to see the Prince, not you." Before turning back to open the door, as if Legolas was incapable of doing anything on his own.   
  
Legolas rolled his eyes behind the Advisors back making a face; Ecthelion hiding a faint snicker behind a hand then a cough. Legolas put on a look of innocence as Maeglin turned a suspicious look to him then to glower at the young guardsman and nearly hissing; "Do you not have something to accomplish? What have I told you about shirking your duties..."  
  
Legolas took that opportunity to sneak around the angered Advisor and into the darkened room of his fathers, quickly shutting the door leaving poor Ecthelion in the clutches of Maeglin. He was sure he'd hear about it later from his friend, but right now he had something more important to deal with.  
  
Dark as usual, the rooms only light were the soft glow of the fireplace. Legolas was well aware of how debilitating Thranduils headaches could be; and he was more aware of how carefully everyone had to tread around Thranduil during one of his spells. Taking a moment to compose himself, Legolas headed for his fathers bed.   
  
"Ada? I came as soon as I could. I was standing duty -"   
  
"I know where you were Legolas, did the rain and cold give you some respite from your father and his sour temper?" Thranduil gave a faint smile as Legolas sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"You have your reasons father." Legolas murmured, careful to keep his muddy shoes and clothes off the nice bedcover. "How is your head?"  
  
Thranduil waved off the question, motioning to the cup that sat empty on the bed stand. "As usual, the tea helped. But I did not call you to my rooms to talk about my head. As I'm sure you're aware of we received a messenger last night after evening meal." A side glance to Legolas confirmed Thranduils assumption that his son had indeed spotted the cloaked stranger, and had been curious about them, he gave another faint smile at his sons' curious expression; always so curious he mused to himself. Let me hope that his curiosity will serve me.   
  
Legolas nodded with slight hesitation. He'd caught the look, always careful and wary when it came to playing with words; Thranduil was a master at word games, taking a simple conversation and twisting it around until you had no idea just what was being said and who said it. "Aye, I saw the messenger. What news did they bring?"  
  
"What I tell you will not pass through these doors Legolas." Thranduils voice took on its usual hard tone, the one that told Legolas that he'd better listen. Sitting up he grasped his sons arm in a firm grip, pulling him closer until they were face to face. Legolas looked at the hand on his upper arm and frowned. "That includes your friend Ecthelion. No one is to know until I deem it necessary that they know; do you understand this?"  
  
"...Yes father, I promise." Legolas stared at Thranduil with slight alarm; he'd never really seen his father so vehement, nor had his father ever made him promise to keep a secret with such an intense look.  
  
"Swear it to me Legolas, swear it on your life!" Thranduils eyes narrowed, his voice dropped to a low hiss, the hand on Legolas' arm tightened painfully.  
  
"I- I- I swear!" The prince jerked his arm away from Thranduil, rubbing the offended appendage with a look of annoyance at his father.   
  
Thranduil regarded Legolas silently for a few moments, leaving the Prince to squirm slightly under his intense gaze. Finally he spoke; "The messenger was from Imladris. They have found the One Ring."   
  
Legolas stared at his father, there was little else he could do; too stunned to speak, he just stared until Thranduil spoke again. "You stare at me as if I'm mad.. I assure you it is true. The messenger left almost as soon as he came..."  
  
"If..It is true..Why do you tell me this?" Legolas' eyes searched his fathers own eyes, looking for some indication, some hint to his fathers motives. Unfortunately Thranduil was a master at masking his emotions, his skill in deceiving even his closest friends was compared to none.  
  
Thranduil narrowed his eyes, hands slowly coming up to cup either side of Legolas' face, bringing his face mere inches from his own. "I tell you because Elrond has called for a council. I will not go. You will go in my place along with advisor Maeglin and someone of your choosing; and I want you to return with the Ring."   
  
Legolas' eyes widened, trying to jerk back but Thranduil had a grip on him. He struggled to escape that grip, his fathers' hands hot and sweaty against his rain cooled face. "Ada, you cannot be serious! To bring the ring here.. Here it would be madness!"  
  
"It would be madness to not! Our home is plagued by the darkness HE brought here! Our lands are swallowed up in shadow from his passing. To have THE Ring would give us a chance to rid the creatures that kill our kin! To have it in our grasp- our possession would mean we stand a chance to do good for our home and our people!" Thranduils fingers tightened, gripping Legolas' face as if it was the only thing keeping him from floating off. The skin on his sons face burst into deep spots of red from the pressure. It was sure to leave a few bruises. "Think Legolas.. think! Your friends would have no need to worry..YOU would have no need to worry; with the Ring in our possession we could control the darkness. You would someday be King of a land that was free of fear!"  
  
Legolas listened to his fathers ranting with a pained look. The expression on Thranduils face was frightening, pupils dilated, and hair undone and slightly mussed was gave him a crazed look. A look Legolas had never wanted to see again. He'd only seen his father in such a state only once, and that was when his mother had died so many years ago. He swallowed down that lump of fear burying it in his stomach, he had to say something to break this spell his father seemed to be under. "Ada, you're hurting me."  
  
Thranduil blinked several times as if he'd expected something entirely different to come out of Legolas' mouth. But he didn't let go, instead he leaned up and lightly kissed his sons forehead. He couldn't recall the last time he'd even hugged his son, let alone kiss him. The slight flinch his lips felt indicated that Legolas hadn't expected it either. "Go my son, represent Mirkwood.. And bring me back the Ring."  
  
"Ada..." Legolas closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, he hadn't realized he was even holding his breath. "I will go, and I will represent Mirkwood...but what you ask of me is nearly impossible."  
  
Thranduil let go of Legolas almost roughly, making his son scramble to keep from falling off the bed. Thranduils tone took on a cold edge once more. "Yes go. Represent Mirkwood and return with the Ring. Return the Ring to me..." Thranduil leveled a look at Legolas that chilled the blood in the Princes veins. " ... .Or do not return at all." Thranduil lay back down on the bed. The action being a clear dismissal.  
  
Legolas blinked rapidly, almost not believing what his ears heard. He stepped forward to reach for his fathers' hand, but was met with a deadly look that stopped him cold in his tracks. "I.. will do ..What I am able to Ada."  
  
Swallowing back the lump that had found its way once more into his throat, threatening to choke him, half praying that something would come along and swallow him up. What his father asked was impossible, and he knew that Thranduil knew it. Bowing to his father, he quickly turned on a heel and exited, closing the door softly behind him. He noted dimly that Maeglin had disappeared, probably with Echthelions ear between his fingers and dragging him down to the weapons room to clean all the stored weapons for a punishment for his 'slacking'. He almost laughed at the mental image. Until he realized that it wasn't laughter that caused his chest to hitch..It was a soft sob. Realization dawning on him that he'd been essentially banished from his home.. By his own father.   
  
The halls to his rooms were thankfully empty, he couldn't have stopped the tears that escaped by sheer will alone. And he knew that if anyone saw the Prince crying like a child there'd be talk, talk that would reach his fathers ears and possibly back lashing on him. Not that his father was every intentionally cruel. He couldn't recall a time his father had ever struck him for no reason. Thranduil was a person of honor and strict rules, and he expected his son to abide by those rules as he did everyone else. Legolas knew his father loved him in his own stiff backed way, even if Thranduil ever rarely showed it.   
  
Finally making it to his room, he latched the door behind him making sure the bolt slid home as he locked the door. He didn't want interruptions, he didn't want questions or even worse Maeglin coming in and harassing him by telling him what to pack. The Valar knew that Maeglin would want to make sure that the Prince would represent Mirkwood by impressing the rest.   
  
Slumping into a chair he kicked off his boots and mud-caked clothes, slipping naked under the covers of his bed. Damn those that came to his door, whatever they needed could wait until the morning.  
  
The dawn brought drizzle, freezing winds, and the kind of weather that would quickly chill the bones of anyone out in it.   
  
Unfortunately for Legolas, Maeglin and Ecthelion they were the ones who were stuck out in it. Thranduil watched from the doorway, staying out of the wet. Maeglin looked rather put out at the whole idea of traveling in the rain, Ecthelion looked as if he were enjoying himself thoroughly, while Legolas looked as if he were going to his own funeral. All had risen well before sunrise, all had packed carefully, Maeglin insisting that he checked each of their packs and gear before approving them fit for travel. All three faced the King and waited for him to give his well wishes before departing, the horses jostled a bit wanting to be someplace warm, not out in the rain.  
  
"You three go in secrecy. No one knows of what journey you are about to go on. I pray for your safe return." Thranduils eyes shot over to Legolas as he spoke, Legolas met his fathers gaze with almost a challenging look of his own. Both locked eyes for a long moment in silence until Legolas had no choice but to look away. Only then did his father speak once more. "Go with my blessing."   
  
With those words spoken Thranduil turned, walking inside closing the doors behind him.   
  
Legolas stared at the doors, drawing a shaky breath. Ecthelion's hand brought Legolas out of his disturbed thoughts. "Come my Prince! We ride off for adventure!"  
  
Legolas gave a weak grin as he turned his mount away and towards the road. "...aye..to adventure." Spurring his mount ahead of the others he rode off, knowing deep in his heart that he was seeing his home for the last time, grateful that the rain hid the tears that rolled freely down his cheeks. 


End file.
